


Segni distintivi

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Past Alastair/Dean Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Dean ha la pelle bianca e una pioggia di lentiggini sul naso e sul petto.Ha una posa morbida, braccia abbandonate e palmi rivolti verso l'alto.Ha impronte di dita sul collo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Segni distintivi

_Autore: Joy_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Personaggi: Dean/Castiel (Alastair implicito)_

_What if 4x16_

_Warning: Post rape_

_Scritta per l'Advent Calendar, gruppo facebook[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/?ref=group_header)_

_Prompt: Segni distintivi_

**Segni distintivi**

Dean ha la pelle bianca e una pioggia di lentiggini sul naso e sul petto.

Ha una posa morbida, braccia abbandonate e palmi rivolti verso l'alto.

Ha impronte di dita sul collo.

Castiel l'ha visto così, nudo e gettato sul pavimento, talmente tante volte, nel buco nero dell'inferno, che potrebbe elencare quei lividi nella lista dei suoi segni distintivi.

Dean ha ferite crudeli su polsi e caviglie.

Ha anche un cuore che martella sotto la carne e che muove le sue azioni, in tutti i sensi.

E nonostante ciò, ha insulti immeritati incisi a sangue sul torace.

Ha lividi viola sui fianchi, segni di unghie.

Ha le gambe spalancate e nessuna vergogna. Non pensa che gli spetti di diritto.

“Si è divertito con me, Cas” sussurra. “Sono irresistibile persino per i demoni.”

Dean ha l'ironia come scudo e labbra piegate in un sorriso triste.

“Non è colpa tua” decreta Castiel.

“Oh sì. Sì che lo è.”

Ha convinzioni profondamente sbagliate.

“Cos'altro ne puoi fare di uno come me?”

Cas pensa che potrebbe amarlo. Forse lo fa già.

Del resto sta _cadendo_ , se ne sono accorti tutti.

“Posso curarti” gli dice.

Può inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui per farlo, pensa.

Lo fa.

Dean ha ciglia lunghe, addobbate da lacrime che non varcano mai la soglia.

Ha un'anima accecante anche per un angelo, che turbina dentro un corpo troppo fragile.

Ha un rivolo di sangue a margine della bocca e più di uno tra le gambe.

Gli posa una mano sul petto e Dean sussulta, il battito cardiaco aumenta il suo ritmo.

“Farò in un attimo” lo rassicura Castiel.

Mentre lo dice, l'altra mano scivola tra i suoi capelli. Non riesce a trattenersi.

La pelle torna bianca, le lentiggini sono ancora tutte lì.

Sospira un _grazie_.

Cas sposta la mano sul ventre e Dean torna teso.

“N..non importa...” alita.

“Sì, invece.”

Volta la testa dall'altro lato, una lacrima questa volta sfugge alle ciglia.

“Dean” tenta “... ti ho visto all'inferno.”

“Sì bè, dovrebbe consolarmi?” sbotta lui, la voce rotta.

“No. Immagino di no.”

Non ha scelto lui, in effetti, di mostrargli la sua anima, è successo e basta.

Castiel l'aiuta a sollevarsi da terra e gli posa sulle spalle il suo soprabito.

Dean infila le braccia nelle maniche e barcolla.

Posa la fronte contro la sua spalla.

“Mi gira la testa” mormora.

La mano di Castiel si porta alla sua nuca. Rigenera i tessuti.

Scorge anche memorie.

Un complicato dedalo di controsensi.

Vorrebbe poter curare anche quello.

Quando finisce, Dean sospira di sollievo ed alza la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non dirlo a Sam.”

Sia mai che permetta a qualcuno di mostrargli un po' d'affetto.

Questa amarezza non gli piace, pensa Castiel.

Le emozioni umane sono tutte _complicate_.

Gli prende le mani con decisione e Dean sobbalza.

“Dovresti farlo, invece” gli dice, mentre cura i suoi polsi.

Dean abbassa gli occhi.

Non lo farà.

Il silenzio è la più caparbia delle sue caratteristiche.

Fine.


End file.
